Insanity Under One Roof
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: COMPLETE! DEDICATED TO SIMPLY PRICELESS, MOTORCITY MISTRESS, CARA MASCARA, 101MIZZPOET101, GIFTEBEE & QUEEN CHAOS-HARDY:: Seven girls live under one roof. What could go wrong? Many pairings included.
1. Whoppers? Gimme! :: Punk & Caria

**Insanity Under One Roof**

_By: Madame Morrison_

**Disclaimer: I own Caria Mei Moore. Ariella Levy belongs to wandathetiger. Becky Anderson belongs to Snap DDT. Cara Fertig belongs to Cara Mascara. Charlie Hardy belongs to Queen Chaos-Hardy. Domonique Giovanni belongs to 101mizzpoet101. Brittany Cena belongs to gifteebee.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor/Romance**

**Type: Wrestling**

**For: A bunch of girls.**

**Fan-Fiction Post: Collection of one-shots.**

**Pairings: Shannon/OC, Raven/OC, Cody/OC, Jeff/OC, CM Punk/OC, Orton/OC, Cena/OC**

**Summary: Seven best friends all live together in one house. What could possibly go wrong?**

* * *

**Chapter One: Whoppers? Gimme!**

**A/N: This is a gift to my friends. Hope they enjoy. :)**

**Review.**

* * *

Punk popped another chocolate whopper into his mouth. He turned the channel on the television to another one, trying to find something interesting on.

All day, the Straight-Edge Superstar was waiting for his girlfriend to come back from shopping. Cara, Becky, Charlie and Brittany were all having a girls day for Cara's twentith birthday. Their guys were out by themselves, partying and drinking and that of course, wasn't what Punk was into. So he came over the house. He wanted to hang out with her, that's all, but he was too late in catching her.

Punk slumped over on the couch and took some more whoppers from his container to eat. He groaned in irritation. Boredom was invading his brain. How long did girls need to celebrate a birthday anyway?

Thumping sounds trotted down the staircase.

"Orton, you DO look like a monkey, just admit it."

Punk looked up confused at the person coming down the stairs. "What the hell?"

"Screw you, Caria." said the deep voice of Randy upstairs, in a sing-song, mocking way.

The Prescott native laughed. "I'm just kidding, man. No need to get your panties all in a bunch."

She stepped down from the last stair and spotted Punk in the living room.

"Hola." the black-haired male gave a single wave to her.

"Hey." she replied. "What're you doin' here, you goof?"

"Waiting for Cara. Dom let me in." he replied. "D'ya have any idea when she's coming back?"

"I think in an hour or so." Caria perdicted. "But instead of bein' a bum on our couch, why don't you join us in our company upstairs?"

Punk tossed a whopper at her. "And do what?"

Caria looked at the chocolate ball rolling to her feet. She picked it up, examined it and her whole mind got off topic as soon as he figured out what it was. "Dude! No way! You have whoppers? Give me some!"

"Uh-uh, no way! I only have a few left." Punk refused.

"Dude, I didn't ask for the whole box." Caria fussed. "Just _one._"

Punk wrapped his arms around the container of chocolate and stuck his tounge out at her.

The next thing the two knew was that they were both wrestling each other on the ground for them. Caria thought she had the upper hand when she retrieved the box for herself, but Punk tackled her to the ground by her feet.

Domonique came downstairs and saw the two of them on the floor. Surrounded by whoppers.

Caria shook her head. "No."

The other female nodded. "'Kay."

And on the plus side, Punk wasn't bored anymore.


	2. Playing Dress Up :: Cena & Cody

**Chapter Two: Playing Dress Up**

A black camero pulled up to the girls' house. Rock music was playing loudly until John took the key out of the ignition and made the engine die down.

In the passenger seat, sat Cody. He and John were planning on picking up Brittany and Becky and going to a movie. But as they got out and walked to the front door, they found out that their plans were about to be changed.

They met the front door with a piece of line paper taped on it.

John ripped it off. "_'Guys, went out for a while - Us.' _Ooookay, where the hell do seven girls go?"

Cody shrugged. "No idea. The mall?"

"Eh, probably." John said. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait, hold on." Cody said. "I gotta put something in Becky's room."

"How are we going to get in, they lock everything down before they leave." John pointed out.

"Not that back door." Cody said.

John nodded, understanding. He didn't know that. "Oh."

* * *

The two males walked into the girls' house and up the stairs. Cody opened up the door and snuck into Brittany and Becky's room. John followed inside.

While Cody took a couple things from his pocket, placing them on Becky's pillow, John looked around.

"Holy hell, so _this _is what their room looks like..." the West Newbury native muttered in amazement. He saw a picture of him on the wall with orange maker colored all over his face. "Hey! Freakin' Becky..."

"You've never seen what their room looks like before?" Cody asked.

"Well yeah, but not completely." John said. "Usually your girlfriend doesn't let me in at all or kicks me out even when Brittany's in there."

"Well hurry up and take a good look, because we need to hurry up and get outta here." Cody warned.

"Okayokayokay. Chill out, Cody." John said. He saw the girls' dresser. He smirked at it and started opening some of the drawers, searching for something. He finally got to the right drawer and found a bundle of colorful, bright lingerie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What're you doing?" Cody asked, paranoid. "I don't think-"

John hushed up. "-Relax, these are Brittany's."

* * *

Ten minutes later, all of the girls came back home. John and Cody were still in Brittany and Becky's room and they didn't realize that they came in. The two owners of that room climbed up the stairs and headed into it.

The boys were dressed in their clothes, dancing around. The next thing they head was the door opening and a horrified voice say something aloud.

"Holy hell! What're you two doing?" Becky's voice rang in the ears.

They stopped immediatly and turned around to the door.

Cody took off the girlish hat on his head, quickly. He pointed to John. "It was his idea, I swear!"

Becky smacked John in the chest. And then she took off the boa that hung around his neck. "You idiot!"

"Hey!" John exclaimed, from the hit. He looked over at Brittany. "Are you going to let her do that to me?"

"Yes." Brittany said, defending her friend. She smacked him as well in the chest. She dug into his pocket and pulled out a pair of her blue, laced panties. Then she pointed to the door. "Now, out!"

Defeated, John left the room and the house. Cody still stayed, innocent and free from all punishment.


	3. Fruity Pebbles :: Jeff & Caria

**Chapter Three: Fruity Pebbles**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, girls and my other readers! Really appreciate it that you like it. :D**

**Stay tuned for chapter four with Cara and Punk. :)**

**Review.**

* * *

It all started at breakfast.

A lazy, half-asleep zombie named Caria walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Her black hair was a mess and she was extremely tired.

She tied back her hair into a ponytail. She was dressed in a pair of black, green and blue plad shorts and a black Van Halen t-shirt.

Caria opened up teh firdge and looked inside. She pulled out the galon of milk and placed it on the counter.

Jeff walked in and joined Caria in the kitchen. Shannon and Charlie who he was sitting with were in the living room, still eating their breakfast.

"Mornin' sleepy head." Jeff greeted her. He put his dirty dishes in the sink and started washing them off.

"'Morning..." Caria said, tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked her.

"Just tired..."

"And why is that?"

"No idea." Caria said. "I've been having troubles sleeping for a while. I mean, I've been trying to go to bed early. But I don't know what the problem is."

To cheer her up, Jeff decided to crack a joke. He preteded to sigh sadly. "Ahh, Caria, Caria, Caria. You have _got _to stop thinking of me like that at night. It's just not healthy for ya."

"Oh aha, hah, hah, hah. Very funny, Skittles." Caria laughed, sarcastically and dead-pannish. As she was fixing herself something to eat, she spotted a bag of Fruity Pebbles on the shelf. She smiled widely as she had an idea. She grabbed them and held the bag up to his head. "Hey, look! It matches your head! Dude, is THAT what makes your hair so colorful? May be I should be eating this more often..."

Jeff shook his pointer finger at her, mockingly. "You're a slick one! Hey, did you get your herpes medication yet? You know, since you fucked Morrison a year ago. That stuff must suck today."

John Morrison was one of Caria's exes.

"Please Jeff, don't confuse me with you and Candice McFuck Face." Caria shot back, jokingly.

"Remind me why we used to be married?" Jeff said.

"Because you thought I was totally amazing, which I am, so you proped to me. And then you were a total dick and I said that it was over and went to Shannon. And then low and behold you and Charlie crossed paths." Caria explained. She poured her milk into her bowl of Fruity Pebbles and dunked her spoon into it. "That poor, poor girl..."

"Oh, eat me."

"Gladly!" Caria smiled widely. She scooped some of her Fruity Pebbles and placed it into hermouth.

"What're you two idiots bickering on about?" Charlie asked, as she walked into the conversation.

"I keep explaining to Caria that she needs to stop faking orgasams. It's really starting to piss Shannon off."

"And I'm saying to Jeff that it's guys like him that make me wanna turn lesbian." Caria said. She took her bowl and started walking out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have breakfast with my husband, thank you."


	4. Checkers :: Punk & Cara

**Chapter Four: Checkers**

"Aha! King me!"

"GAH." Cara groaned as she placed a red checker on top of Punk's winning piece. "This sucks."

"Awe, don't be mad, babe." Punk covered at her mockingly but in a joking way.

"Oh, bite me." Cara said, jokingly. She made a move on the board.

"Where and how hard, princess?" Punk smirked. He moved again.

Cara rolled her eyes. "You're such a perv."

The black pieces of Punk's checkers were aligned to Cara's avantage. She moved one of her red pieces hopping over four of Punk's and get into his front places.

"Ooh, what now?" Cara smirked. Punk king'd her.

"You love me."

"And yet, I'm trying to figure out why..." Punk sighed, pretending to be disappointed.

"Because I am totally what you need." she said, smugly.

"No, I don't think that's it..." Punk played along.

Cara gasped and threw one of his captured pieces at him. "You jerk!"

Punk reached over and grabbed it from the ground.

"Can I have it back?" Cara asked.

"Sure." Punk smirked. He putthe checker in his pants. "Go for it, babe."

"You really think that's going to stop me?" she questioned him. "I've kinda been down there before."

"Ooh, you bad girl!" Punk said, mocking her, lightheartedly.

Cara grabbed one his kings and put both pieces in her mouth. She put her elbow on the table, her chin on the top of her hand and batted her eyes. Punk layed out his hand to her mouth like a mother to her kid who ate a cookie. "Spit it out."

Cara did as he said and spat the check at him. As soon as she did that, she dashed off, throwing the other checker at him.

"Hey!" Punk laughed, as he chased her up the stairs.

"Come and get me, Punky boy!" she giggled.


	5. Painting Walls :: Arri, Jeff & Caria

**Chapter Five: Painting Walls**

"UGHH!!"

Ariella turned around to her room mate to see what the matter with her was. "What's wrong, Caria?"

"These walls, they're pissing me off!" Caria groaned. She was lying on the bed while Ariella was standing in front of the dresser mirror doing her make-up.

Arching an eyebrow, the other female looked around the room. She was confused on what Caria was talking about. "Um, what's the matter with them?"

"They're plain _white. _It's giving me a headache." the Prescott native described them. "We should paint them, seriously."

"Ooh, ooh! Good idea!" Arella bounced up and down a little bit out of excitement. "How about... orange?"

"Hah, no." Caria refused. "If we do that, then we'll have Becky coming in, kicking us out, and jacking our room. And I like our room. Hmm... how about kiwi green?"

The redhead scrunched up her nose. "Ew, no. And no pinks or yellows, either. Or blues. Especially blues."

Caria sighed in frustration. "Ugh, the what are we suppose to do?"

"What about red?"

"No..." Caria said, defeatedly. She was startig to grow tired of thinking.

Ariella then got an idea "Aha! I know just what to do."

* * *

"Hah!"

Jeff threw another paint balloon at the canvas he was working with.

"Nice one, man!" Shannon exclaimed. He was standing next to him. "My turn!"

The two girls stepped out in the backyard, heading to find Jeff. As they spotted him in the far parts of the yard, they walked over to him.

"Hey, Jeff!" Ariella called to him.

The Rainbow-Haired Warrior turned around, so did Shannon. "Yeah?"

"Can you help us out real quick?" the red-head asked.

"With what?"

"Painting."

Jeff smiled. "I can do that."

* * *

"So what exactly color do you want me to paint?" Jeff asked as they entered inside of their room.

"Any color." Ariella said. "We just need you to paint our walls, so Caria can stop PMSing."

"Hey!" Caria whined.

"Well, Arri, that's really not possible, I'm afraid." Jeff said, jokingly.

"Shut up, Jeff." the Prescott native stuck her tounge out at him.

Jeff giggled as he opened up the first bucket of paint. It was orange.

"The hell!" Caria exclaimed. "I thought we said no orange!"

"Hold on, just watch." Ariella smiled.

Jeff dipped his brush into the bright paint and then whipped it on the wall. "Orange for Arri..."

Then he took out the blue paint. It was a deep shade, like royal blue. He dipped his brush into it.

"And blue for Caria."

"Dude!" Caria exclaimed. "Gimme some of that shit!"

She opened up a bucket of green and took her own brush and whipped the paint on the wall. Ariella got pink and did the same.

"We should so do this for a living." giggled the red-head.


	6. Blink! :: Orton & Domonique

**Chapter Six: Blink!**

Domonique was getting frustrated. The top of the pen she was writing with kept blinking when she wasn't looking.

She ignored it. Then it did it again.

She looked while she wrote again!

Nope. It stopped.

She wrote some more, and continued on with her paper.

But it blinked again.

Randy was sitting next to her on the couch. He was concentrating on the TV. But she caught his attention. He started watching her while she was doing it. He was becoming confused.

"What're you doing?" he asked her.

She pointed to it. "It won't stop blinking!"


End file.
